The soul snatchers
by Dark Kai
Summary: I suck at summaries !Read the story!
1. Default Chapter

Souls snatchers  
The phone call  
  
It was a beautiful day at the blader's house, and peaceful. Everyone was sitting in the living room watching a movie and eating there lunch. The phone rings..  
  
A hand reaches for it, bringing the receiver up to the face of Rei kon, a young boy, no more than sixteen.  
  
"Hello?" Rei asked, talking into the phone.  
  
"Hello?" The boy asked, on the other side.  
  
"Who is this?" Rei asked, while looking around the room.  
  
"Is this Kai Hiwatari?" the boy asked.  
  
"No!" Rei said, while looking at kai.  
  
"Then, who are you?" The boy asked again.  
  
"I'm Rei kon! Would you like me to get kai?" Rei asked, while looking at the movie.  
  
"Yes I would!" The boy said.  
  
"Ok! I'm going to put you on hold, okay!" Rei said, while putting the phone down.  
  
Rei walked to the living room and said, " Kai, phone for you!"  
  
Kai got up and walked to the phone and said, " Hello, Kai Hiwatari speaking! Who's calling?"  
  
"Hello, Kai!" The boy said, with happiness.  
  
"Who is this?" Kai asked, again.  
  
"You don't remember?" The boy asked, with sadness.  
  
"Huh?" kai asked, confused.  
  
"You don't remember me? After six years! The boy asked again.  
  
"Who are you?" Kai asked, again.  
  
"We both used to be on a team, called soul snatchers! Anyway we all have nicknames! There were 25 of us! You were the leader, of the team! Remember now?" The boy asked, while talking to some else.  
  
"Sorry! But I was never a Fucking leader of a stupid team called, soul snatchers! I have to go, Bye!" Kai said, while hanging up.  
  
"Don't."the boy said.  
  
Kai hangs up and walks to the living room, and said, " I'm going to get popcorn!" with that he walked to the kitchen and the phone rings again and Kai picks up.  
  
"Hello?" Kai asked, while opening the popcorn bag.  
  
"Hello, kai!" the boy said, while talk to a girl in his house.  
  
"What the Fuck do you want now?" kai asked, again.  
  
"To apologize!" The boy said,  
  
"You're forgiven. Bye now!" Kai said,  
  
"Wait, wait, don't hang up!" The boy said, while trying to get kai to understand.  
  
"What?" Kai asked.  
  
"I want to talk to you for a second." The boy said.  
  
"They've got other fucking 900 numbers for that. Seeya." Kai said..  
  
CLICK! Kai hangs up. With an evil grin on his face.  
  
A big country home with a huge sprawling lawn full of big oak trees. It sits alone with no neighbours in sight.  
  
The phone RINGS again.  
  
Popcorn sizzles in a pot on the stove. Kai covers it with a lid, reaching for the portable phone.  
  
"Hello?" Kai asked.  
  
"Why don't you want to talk to me, Leader?" The boy asked.  
  
"Who is this? What the fuck do you want with me?" Kai asked.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you mine name! I'm Steve Halkmon! I'm An Ice type blader! My nickname is Iceman! I control Ice!" Steve said.  
  
"Oh, ok!" Kai said.  
  
"What's that noise?" Steve asked.  
  
"Popcorn!" Kai answered.  
  
"You're making popcorn?" Steve asked.  
  
"Uh-huh." Kai said.  
  
"I only eat popcorn at the movies!" Steve said.  
  
"My friends and I are getting ready to watch a video." Kai answered.  
  
"Friends?" Steve asked. "Yeah, I have friends!" Kai said.  
  
"We soul snatchers don't have Friends." Steve said.  
  
"I have to go. Bye!" Kai said, hang up the phone.  
  
"Nice talking to you, Leader!" Steve said.  
  
Click. Kai hanged up the phone. And walked back to the living room with popcorn.  
  
That was weird! What does that guy want with me! Kai thought, while sitting down. In his chair.  
  
Outside of the house.  
  
"Iceman we have the leader in view!" A girl said, into the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Good! Make sure you keep your eye on Him! Do I make myself clear, Water?" Steve said.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Water said, into the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Jasmine, you know what the leader, can do to us! His very powerful!" A boy in green said.  
  
"I know how powerful, our leader is, Nick! Plus he can't do anything, because he does remember!" Jasmine said.  
  
"You two stop fighting!" another girl said, who came out of the ground.  
  
"Sorry, Hannah!" they both said at the same time.  
  
"So what did Steve tell us to do?" Hannah asked, walking to the two people.  
  
"He told us to keep an eye on the leader!" Nick said.  
  
"Oh!" Hannah said.  
  
Just then to more soul snatchers came in out of the bush and they were arguing.  
  
"I did not!" the girl yelled back.  
  
"You did to!" The boy yelled, back.  
  
"I bet you The Leader, forgotten us!" the girl said.  
  
"The leader didn't on purpose!" the boy said, to the girl.  
  
"Yes, He did!" the girl yelled.  
  
"Tina, and tom, stop fighting! His grandfather erased the leader's memory." Nikki said, while walking out of the tree.  
  
"Hi, Nikki!" they all said.  
  
"How is the leader?" Nikki asked, sitting down next jasmine.  
  
"He's fine!" Jasmine said.  
  
"But we have to be careful of the white tigers and that Rei kon kid!" Tina said, walking towards the window.  
  
"Yeah, they are like cats!" Nick said, while worry.  
  
"Yeah, they can probably tear you apart Nick!" Tom said, laughing.  
  
"Shut up! Porky!" Nick yelled.  
  
"Both you shut up! You two are going to give hiding spot away!" Hannah whispered, at the two soul snatchers.  
  
Inside.  
  
"Did, you guys here something?" Rei said, looking at the window.  
  
"I did!" the white tigers said at the same time.  
  
"It's probably nothing!" Tyson said, going back to the movie  
  
"Yeah you're right, Tyson!" Rei said, while walking back to the chair.  
  
"I'll have a look!" Kai said, while walking to the door.  
  
Kai walked out, with a flashlight and walked around the house. Just then he bumped in to the soul snatchers.  
  
"Who are you?" Kai asked, while having light at the group of people  
  
"I'm Jasmine tagnon! I'm a water type blader! My nickname is water, or rain! I control the seven seas." Jasmine said, while kneeling down in front of her leader.  
  
Oh, and how are you?" Kai asked, the guy in the green.  
  
"I'm Nick greenfrost! I'm a forest type blader! Meaning that whatever lives in the forest I control! My nickname is forest!" nick said, while kneeling down.  
  
"And you are?" Kai asked, the other girl.  
  
"I'm Hannah Bear! I'm a dark type blader! My nickname is darkness! I control the darkness of the world!" Hannah said, while she kneeled down.  
  
"Oh!" kai turned to the other, boy who had cat eyes.  
  
"I'm Lee syrone! I'm cat type blader! My nicknames I tiger! I control all the cats in the world!" Lee said, while he kneeled down. "I'm Tina lamer! I'm an animal type blader! My nickname is teddy! I control all the animals in the world!" Tina said, while she kneeled down.  
  
"I'm Tommy Lamer! I'm an electricity type blade! My nickname is lightning! I control electricity!" Tommy said, while he kneeled.  
  
"And I'm Nikki Avalon! I'm an air type blader! My nickname is windy! I control the sky!" Nikki said, while she kneeled.  
  
"Oh, so?" Kai said, looking confused.  
  
"We are happy to finally meet your leader!" everyone said, like they are in trance.  
  
"Leader?" Kai asked.  
  
"Yes, you are the leader, of your team!" Hannah said, while looking up at kai.  
  
Behind the bush.  
  
"Come in iceman, over!" another girl said, behind the bush.  
  
"What is it storm, over!" Steve asked.  
  
"The leader is talking to the other soul snatchers, do you want us to! Gave back his memory, over!"  
  
"Yes I would like that, over!" Steve said.  
  
"Come in rain, over!!" the girl said, in to the walkie-talkie  
  
"Yes, Over!" Jasmine, said.  
  
"You can knock kai, and bring him to the bush. Over!" the girl said,  
  
"Yes, storm. Over and out!" Jasmine said, while walking around kai, and Bang, she knocked out kai.  
  
They dragged, kai to the bush and formed ritual. Then there was a bright light and kai woke up. They were all gone, kai was the only on there. The kai heard a noise it was Rei.  
  
"Kai?" Rei called.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Kai?" Rei tried again  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"KKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII?" Rei yelled out kai's name.  
  
"What?" kai asked, while walking out of the bush?  
  
"Are you o.k?" Rei asked, while walking forward to kai.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" Kai answered, while standing still.  
  
"Lets go back inside, it's cold out here!" Rei said, while walking back to the door.  
  
Rei entered the house.  
  
Kai moved his head, to relieve a two glowing eyes, and then he walks to the door of the house, and walks in.  
  
Back to the soul snatchers  
  
"Now for the big question!" Nick said, while they watched kai enter the house.  
  
"Fine, lets have the question!" Nikki said, while her eyes glow.  
  
"Will this work?" Nick asked, while turning his head.  
  
"It has, to work!" Tina said, while moving closer.  
  
"Lets go! Back to Steve and tell him the news!" Hannah said, while she was disappearing in to the ground.  
  
They all disappeared, into the darkness.  
  
In the house.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Mariah asked, while moving from Kai's chair.  
  
"NO!" Kai yelled, before walking up the stairs to his room. He was grinning evilly.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Emily asked, Rei  
  
A slight PAUSE.  
  
"I don't know!" Rei said, sitting in Kai's chair.  
  
Just then they hear kai's voice yelling at them.  
  
"REI, GET OUT OF MY CHAIR!" Kai yelled, down at them.  
  
Everyone looked at each other, then at Rei.  
  
"How did Kai, know that Rei was sitting in his chair?" Kevin asked, Lee.  
  
"That is mystery, Kevin!" Lee said, while sitting down on the floor.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Tyson said, while walking, into the kitchen  
  
"Hey Tyson, get me a sandwich!" Max said, to Tyson.  
  
Tyson walked in to the kitchen and turned around to the fridge. Then he screamed.  
  
Everyone heard Tyson screamed and ran into the kitchen and they said, "Tyson, what's wrong?"  
  
Kai was standing in front of the fridge and glared at Tyson, with evil eyes.  
  
"God, Kai! What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" Tyson said, while holding his chest.  
  
Kai just stood there, not saying anything.  
  
"Kai, would you please move?" Tyson asked, while trying to get to the fridge.  
  
Kai just glared, and said, " I think you had enough food! You need to lose weight you pig! I am going make you running, twenty-four laps tomorrow! Got it porky?"  
  
Everyone starred at kai and Rei finally said, " Kai, that's mean! Tyson didn't do..." Rei was interrupted by kai.  
  
"You shut your, mouth cat boy! You're not any better, then porky here! Your fat, Rei! You're all fat!" Kai said, coldly, with out moving his head.  
  
"Kai, that's not nice!" Lee said,  
  
"Are, you saying I'm fat?" Mariah asked, with angry.  
  
Kai turns his body to face the rest of them, then a back at Tyson. Then he growls, at Tyson.  
  
"Your all going on a diet! Specially you Tyson!" Kai said, coldly.  
  
Ten Kai turned and walked towards the others, and said, "Your pathetic!" and then he walked, to Lee.  
  
"Hey watch, it Kai!" Lee said, rudely.  
  
Kai glared, and then his eyes started glowing.  
  
Lee jumped back and growled.  
  
Kai walked, out of the kitchen and turn around and said, " We are training a t 4 in the morning, I except you all to be down here!" Then he walked up the stairs, and then he disappeared.  
  
"Guys, I think we should go to sleep!" Rei said, while walking up the stairs.  
  
"We have a long day tomorrow!" Enrique said, while he followed Rei. 


	2. The next day

Chapter two  
The next day  
  
"Come kai, we been practicing for 12 hours now, can we take a break?' Tyson whined.  
  
"Fine, but only you answer, a question! Ready?" kai said  
  
"Yes!" They all said, looking at kai.  
  
"Who was, the killer in Friday the 13?" Kai asked, with a grin.  
  
"Ummmm. it, was!" Rei asked.  
  
"You guys have 40 seconds to think of the name!" kai said, while standing there.  
  
"Who is the killer?" Robert asked.  
  
"Wait...I know! It's Jason!" Kevin said, while.  
  
"Times up! So who is the killer, in the movie?" kai yelled, at them.  
  
"It's Jason. Jason.Its JASON!" Kevin yelled.  
  
A slight PAUSE.  
  
"It's wrong!" Kai said, with a grin.  
  
"No it's right! I've seen that movie a 13 thousand times!" Kevin said.  
  
"Then you should know Jason's MOTHER! Mrs. Vorhees was the original killer. Jason didn't show up until the sequel!" kai said, calmly.  
  
They all are stupefied.  
  
"You tricked us..." Steve said, surprised.  
  
"Lucky, for you guys there's a bonus round. But poor Kevin...I'm afraid...he's out!" Kai said while walking towards Kevin.  
  
"But." Kevin started talking.  
  
"You get to run around the block twenty times! Now go!" Kai said, while holding on to Kevin's shirt and then kai's eyes start glowing.  
  
This implication sends Kevin running around the corner...away from Kai and his eyes. He runs around the block until he stops and sees a group of people spying on kai and the others...  
  
Kevin eyes wide, while watching them very closely... just then one of them people turned around and glared at Kevin. The person's eyes started glowing, like kai's did and then out of, nowhere. The person seemed to lunge forward at Kevin. A funny feeling was in his stomach. Like something bad is going to happen. Kevin stand is ground, and ducked has the girl flown right over him.  
  
A SCREAM erupts from the bottom of his soul as Kevin ran towards the house, where everyone is, doing his or her training and he collapse, on the lawn.  
  
"Kevin, what's wrong?" Tyson asked, while walking over to him.  
  
He doesn't answer. A long, maddening silence. Kevin sits up and then tried to walk but collapse again.  
  
"Kevin, what's wrong?" Emily asked.  
  
"In that bush. people. spying!" Kevin manages to say. Then He curls up on the ground like an infant, rocking slowly back and forth.  
  
"What's wrong with him? Oliver asked..  
  
Kai walked, up to Kevin and said, " Kevin, you didn't finish your training!"  
  
"What?" Kevin said.  
  
"There were, only to laps left to go. And you blew it! I will, not have a failure in my house! You are not welcome here, or you get to do all the laps again! Plus ten more!" Kai said, while standing up, and looking at the bush.  
  
"Kai that is not nice!" Rei said, while standing up has well.  
  
"So, he should have thought, about the.!" Kai said, while staring at Rei.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You were never like this!" Rei asked, while walking forward.  
  
From where Kevin was sitting he could see both Kai and Rei and the other people. HE deliberates...with his last bit of strength he managed to say, " I'll do it!"  
  
"Kevin, that is sane!" Tyson said,  
  
"Oh, so now you what to run. Fine. Just make sure you do not fail, again!" Kai said, while walking back to the house.  
  
In the house.  
  
In the kitchen, Kai crawls to the counter, He leans up and grabs a long, sharp knife.  
  
Kai looks around him. he looks down the hall to the front door...then turns back to the kitchen glass door and sees glowing eyes.  
  
This incites Kai like fire, he springs to his feet...walks to the door, and his eyes start glowing, and invite them in.  
  
"Nice house!" Steve said has he walked in the door.  
  
"Yeah!" the girl said, at the same time  
  
"Hurry up!" Kai said, while make sure that the other bladders weren't coming.  
  
Soon all the soul snatchers, came in to the house, and were sitting on the chairs. They were eating food. Tyson's food.  
  
"Our faith leader, what is are plan today?" Jasmine asked.  
  
Kai, turned around, and said in an evil voice, " We are going to collect souls and I just have the person." Has he said, that he let go of a glowing ball and which floated to the group of people, and revealed a girl.  
  
"Who is she?' Tina asked.  
  
"Her name is crystal sillivan! She lives 3 blocks from here!" Kai said, while the floating glowing ball returned to kai.  
  
"Wait, what about the Bladebreakers, and the others?" Hannah asked, while looking at the others.  
  
Kai just laughed evilly and said, "don't worry, about that child! I'm take care of everything!" he smiled, revealing sharp teeth.  
  
Everyone watched has kai, transformed back into the other kai, that the Bladebreakers knew. Then kai walked, out of the kitchen and said, " Meet, me at the corner, of the street!" with that he turned and left.  
  
Kai walks out of the house, and said, "I'm going out for a while!" and he left.  
  
Everyone looked at kai and watched my walk away. Then they all looked at each other and then Rei broke the silence.  
  
"Should we follow him?" Rei asked, while looking at every one.  
  
"There is something wrong with, him!" Robert said, while looking at kai.  
  
"Yeah, there is!" Tyson said, agreeing with Robert.  
  
"Guys, can tell you something?" Lee asked, while looking down.  
  
Everyone looked at lee.  
  
"Go ahead, Lee!" Johnny said.  
  
"Yesterday, in the kitchen. ummmm.when kai was leaving. and stopped right in front of us, and when he walked right in to me! His eyes started glowing. And I felt something coming from him. it was." Lee said, looking at them.  
  
"What was it, Lee?" Mariah asked, looking confused.  
  
"The thing I felt coming from kai, it was powerful, like.like. like.like evil! It was so powerful, that I jumped back! It was like, the power was trying to.take something away from me!" Lee said, looking down.  
  
"I felt that too, Lee!" Kevin said, looking at lee.  
  
Everyone turned around to look at Kevin.  
  
"You did?" Lee asked, Kevin.  
  
"Yes I did! When kai told me to run around the block! His eyes started glowing! When I looked into his eyes, I felt like my soul was being taken way! It was so creepy!" Kevin said, while shaking in fear.  
  
"In the kitchen, when kai was standing in front of me! When kai was staring at me. It felt like I couldn't move. it was like kai had complete control over my body!" Tyson said, while starring ahead.  
  
"Guys, lets not think about this, lets go train! Before kai gets back!" Rei said, while walking back to the dish. 


	3. the plan

Chapter 3.  
The plan  
  
Kai was walking to the corner, of the street. When he was walking, he changed back into the evil leader. He walked and found all his children sitting around. " What are you sitting around for, like idiots?" he said, evilly.  
  
"Sir, umm.. we.umm?" Nick said, little scared.  
  
"Are you scared? What are, you saying?" Kai asked, nick.  
  
"We are, ready, for duty sir!" nick said, looking at kai.  
  
"Fine, follow, me!" Kai said, while his wings came out of his back.  
  
Kai was flying, and being followed by his team. Soon they reached the girl's house and they landed, in the bush.  
  
"Okay this is the house!" kai said, while turning around to his team.  
  
"Lets go!" Tommy said, while walking out.  
  
Kai stopped Tommy for going out of the bush and said, " You idiot, do you want us to be found?"  
  
"N.n...n.n.n.no!" Tommy stuttered.  
  
"Good!" Kai said, while letting go of Tommy's cloak. " Now follow me!" then kai disappeared in thin air.  
  
In the girl's house.  
  
The team and kai just entered the girl's house.  
  
"Nice house!" jack said, looking around, the living room.  
  
Just then they heard singing coming from the kitchen. They all moved their heads at the same time. They started walking in two lines, to the kitchen and stopped when they reached the door. (A/n: they were walking like the army people)  
  
Kai stopped and said, "Does everyone want they are doing?"  
  
"Tina and I will be in the walls!" Hannah said, while they both looked at each other.  
  
"Nick, Steve and I will be Ghosts!" Tom said, while looking at the picture on the wall.  
  
"Nikki and I will be an image of her!" Jasmine said, while looking ahead.  
  
"And I will be in the floor!" Lee said, while standing against the wall. "What are you going to do, leader?" Tina asked.  
  
"I will be one of her friends!" Kai said, while changing in to one of the girl's friend.  
  
"Okay, so?" Nick asked.  
  
"Everyone to your stations." Kai said, while disappearing.  
  
Soon everyone was at their stations and waiting for the signal.  
  
Outside of the house.  
  
"Knock-knock!" the door said, while kai banged on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" The girl asked.  
  
"It's me, Bryan!" kai said, while looking at the flowers.  
  
"WHO?" the girl asked.  
  
"What you don't remember me?" kai asked.  
  
Then kai heard the door being unlocked, from the inside. He sees a girl, about 15 years old.  
  
"Bryan, Is that you?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yes, who did you think it was?" Kai asked.  
  
"BBBBBRRRRRRRYYYYYYAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!!!!" the girl yelled, jumping at kai. She was hugging him very tight.  
  
God, why is the fucking girl hugging me? I can't breath. She is hugging me to tight. Don't go into the hug! Don't go into the hug! Damn, I going to hug her! Hey I know, Fire spiral attack! Don't give to much fire! Kai thought, while little fire comes out of his back and burns the girl's hands.  
  
"Owwwwww!" The girl said, while breathing on her hands.  
  
"Sorry, about that!" kai said, while looking down at the porch.  
  
"It's okay! Come in!" the girl said, while  
  
Kai and the girl walk in to the house and stopped in the hallway. The girl walked into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. Then a scream filled the house. Kai came running in the kitchen to see, what happened.  
  
"Are you, okay?" Kai asked, while standing at the door of the kitchen.  
  
"I'm fine! I just cut my finger, Bryan!" The girl said, while cleaning her finger,  
  
Kai walks into the living room, and started talking to the walls. Two faces appeared, in the wall.  
  
"Tina and Hannah! Tell everyone; it's time to terrorize the little girl!" Kai said, with an evil grin. 


	4. The first soul

Chapter 4  
The first soul  
  
Tina and Hannah are off, to the others and Kai is standing there with a pure evil grin. Soon everyone in the house is getting ready for the fun to begin. Kai turns around, with black eyes and started walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Bryan?" The girl asked.  
  
"Yes?" kai asked.  
  
"Would you like, a drink?" The girl asked,  
  
"No, thank you! But I am thirsty for something else!" kai said, while leaning on the wall of the kitchen door.  
  
"Oh really? And what are you thirsty for?" The girl asked, while looking at kai.  
  
"You!" Kai said, while walking forward.  
  
"Bryan, hang on! I'm going to go change into something more comfortable!" The girl said, while past kai.  
  
"Sure!" kai said, while sitting on a stool.  
  
The girl walks up the stairs to her bedroom and started changing. As her back is turned against the door and the door flew shut. The girl hears the door shut and started screaming Bryan's name.  
  
"Bryan, help me! I'm locked in my room and I can't get out!" The girl shouted to kai.  
  
Back to the kitchen.  
  
Kai was just sitting there, in the kitchen, drinking beer. He was ignoring the girl's calls and screaming.  
  
"Nikki, it's time! Terrorize that bitch, hurt her!" Kai said, to Nikki, who's reflect was in his glass.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Nikki said with a smile, before disappearing out of kai's glass.  
  
Back up stairs.  
  
"Bryan, please help me!" The girl screamed again.  
  
Just then the girl heard her name being called.  
  
"Crystal!" The voice said, coming from the girl's room.  
  
"W.W.W.W.Who's there?" The girl asked.  
  
"Crystal, Do you want to play?" another voice asked.. a boys voice.  
  
"N.N.. N.No!" crystal said, while being scared.  
  
"Well, to bad, Crystal! You are going to play!" another voice said.  
  
"O.O.O.OK!" Crystal said, while sitting on her bed.  
  
"We are going to play, cat and mouse!" another voice said.  
  
" O.k., who is the mouse and the cat?" Crystal asked.  
  
"You're the mouse and, we are the cat!" Another voice said, coming from her mirror.  
  
Just then the door flew opened, and kai walks in. The girl turns around and runs to kai.  
  
"Bryan, you have to help me!" crystal said, while standing in front of kai.  
  
Kai lifted his hand, and hit the girl in the face. Crystal fell on the floor, while covering her face with her hand.  
  
"Y.y.y.y.y.y.your not Bryan!" crystal said, while sitting on the floor.  
  
"No, I'm not!" Kai said, while walking in the room and changing into his an original.  
  
"But, where is the real Bryan?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Bryan is not here! He went on a permanent vacation!" Nikki said, while come out of the floor.  
  
'H.h.h.how do u do that?" crystal asked, while in amazed.  
  
"Do what?" Nikki asked, looking confused.  
  
"Come out of the floor!" Crystal said, while getting up.  
  
"Oh, that's a secret!" Nikki said, happily.  
  
"Enough!" Kai yelled in an evil voice.  
  
"But." Nikki started.  
  
"NO NIKKI, WE ARE HERE TO DO A JOB! WE DON"T MAKE FRIENDS WITH THE VITICM, GOT IT! NOW LETS DO THIS AND GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" Kai said, angry.  
  
"But." Nikki said again.  
  
"Tom and Nick come and get the girl!" Kai said, while looking at the girl.  
  
Tom and nick came out of nowhere, and grabbed the girl. They tied the girl to the wall and gave the thumbs up. Kai moved his hands to form a circle and started speaking in a language. Then a glowing ball appeared from the formed circle and started moving in circles. Then kai looked up, to revealed glowing eyes, an evil grin, with razor sharp teeth, and claws that can rip apart an elephant. Even the other soul snatchers, were afraid of kai and some hide from the monster. Just then kai, let out a deathly roar, which broke every glass in the house. Then the glowing ball flew right in to crystal's body and started looking for her soul. Each time the ball moved, it hurt crystal and at last the ball attached it's self to her.  
  
Everyone the town heard the deathly roar and froze. Some ran to see were the roar came from, but some ran to hide.  
  
At the blader's house  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Lee asked, while covering his ears.  
  
"I don't know, but it didn't sound good!" Rei said, while he too covered his ears.  
  
"What did Rei say, Johnny?" Robert asked, while trying to get the ringing out of his ear.  
  
"Huh?" Johnny asked, Robert.  
  
"Hey, what's with the ringing?" Tyson asked.  
  
Just then the ringing stopped, and everyone looked at each other. But then they heard a scream.  
  
"Hey, do you guys hear something?" Kenny asked, while looking at his computer.  
  
"Yeah I did!' Kevin answered.  
  
"That didn't sound good, guys!" Max said, while looking at the sky.  
  
"And, what was that roar?" Oliver asked, Kenny.  
  
"Hey Kenny, what's wrong?" Lee asked, the brown haired boy.  
  
"My laptop screen is damaged!" Kenny said, looking up.  
  
Back at the girls house.  
  
The ball quickly returned to Kai and then disappeared. Kai looked down at the ball, and smiled. Soon kai was back to normal, and said, " we found one!"  
  
"Poor girl!" Nikki said, looking at the girl's dead body.  
  
"Well done, everyone! I have a surprise for you!" Kai said, coldly.  
  
"A surprise?" Nick asked, looking happy.  
  
"Yes, and if you don't wipe that smile off, your face! I'll permanently remove it!" Kai said coldly.  
  
"Sorry, Nick said, looking down.  
  
Kai walked to the bag and pulled out something. 


	5. The surprise

Chapter 5.  
  
The surprise.  
  
" What is the surprise?" Nick asked, jumping up and down.  
  
"Here, is the surprise! Well, actually I have two surprises! Everyone ready?" evil kai asked.  
  
"YES!!!!!!!" Everyone said.  
  
"Okay! Since we got our first soul! I think we should have a little thing to help us with the team!" Kai said, while walking over to the middle off the room.  
  
"Yeah!" Tina said, happily.  
  
Kai stand right in the middle of the room and closed his eyes. " Everyone close your eyes! Don't be afraid, this might hurt a little!" kai said, while his eyes are closed.  
  
Soon a glowing light appeared and the room glowed. After ten minutes the light was gone and everyone opened their eyes.  
  
"There!" Kai said, coldly.  
  
"What just happened and why can I here you guys thinking?" tom asked, looking weirdly.  
  
"I just gave every single one of you and me the power to communicate, through our minds!" Kai said, while talking an out box's.  
  
"Cool! Hey what's in the box?" Hannah asked, looking on confused.  
  
"Here, this will make you move really fast, so the human eye can't see you!" kai said, giving each of them a brand new cloak.  
  
Each of the soul snatchers grabbed their new cloaks and tried them on. They were all grinning, with smiles on their faces and glaring at each other.  
  
"This is neat! Hey thank you, boss!" Nick said, cheerfully.  
  
"I have to get back! Before the.........Bladebreakers, think that I died!" Kai said, with disgust.  
  
"But, Boss.you are already dead!" Nikki said, looking at kai.  
  
"That is besides the point, anyway if you guys see anything just talk to me!" Kai said, before changing back into kai. (The one, which the Bladebreakers knew)  
  
Kai disappeared, in thin air and everyone just starred at the place were kai stood.  
  
"Do you, think that the boss, knows!" Tom asked, looking at Hannah.  
  
"I don't think so!" Hannah said, before she disappeared.  
  
The blader's home.  
  
Kai reappeared, behind a bush near the house, and looked at the bladers. His eyes still glowed and he remembers to change them back.  
  
"Good, they are still there!" Kai said, before walking towards the group.  
  
Kai, walks out of the bush and heads towards the house. Everyone looks up and see kai walking towards them.  
  
"Kai, where have you been?" Rei asked, walking towards kai.  
  
"Humph!" Kai said, looking away.  
  
"Kai, we have been worried sick about you!" Robert said, while he was next to Rei.  
  
"Yeah!!!!" everyone said, looking at kai.  
  
"What are you my mother?" kai asked, looking at Rei.  
  
"NO!" Rei answered.  
  
"Good! You stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours!" Kai said, before walking into the house.  
  
Everyone watched kai, walking into the house, before starting to talk again.  
  
In the house.  
  
/Hey boss! What do you want, nick? I have found our next victim, sir! Good, I want you to stay on it! Yes, sir! OH, and nick! Yeah? I found one too; one of the Bladebreakers has one! Are you sure, sir? DON'T EVER QUESTION ME! Sorry, sir! Yes, Rei kon! Has it! Rei kon from the Bladebreakers, sir? Yes, him! I'm going to keep my eye on him! Sir? What now? Thank you sir! For the communication thing! Whatever! Now, I have to go, nick because the bladers are coming in! Bye sir/ Kai was having conversation with nick in his mind. Kai turned around to see, Rei standing in front of him, with the others.  
  
"What, do you freaks want?" Kai asked, looking at them.  
  
"Freaks, I'll show you!" Tyson said trying to hit kai.  
  
But kai kept on moving too fast for Tyson and never ever got hit. Kai disappeared, out of Tyson sight.  
  
"Hey, where did you kai?" Tyson asked, looking around for him.  
  
The others did the same, even the white tigers, and Rei could not find him.  
  
"You are all weak!" Kai said, sitting on top of the door to the kitchen.  
  
Everyone looked up to see kai, sitting on the door.  
  
"Kai, how do you do that?" Max asked, starring at him.  
  
"Do what?" kai asked, them.  
  
"How did, you get up there so fast?" Johnny asked, not believing that kai got up there that fast.  
  
"My secret!!!!" Kai said, grinning.  
  
Kai started floating off the door, and on to the floor.  
  
"Your not human, are you kai?" Rei asked.  
  
"No, I'm not, human!" Kai said, while floating above the ground.  
  
"Then what are you?" Lee asked, while walking towards kai.  
  
"I'm, your worst." Kai started to say, but was interrupted by Tom.  
  
/Sorry, sir! To disturb you! What do u want? I have a victim! What do you want me to do with him? Find a place and lock him up! You can be the bodyguard! Sir? Yeah you can be a guard! Any way, I'm going to that old building, sir! Okay! Make sure you tell everyone! Yes sir! And remember never tell who you really are! / Kai was talking to tom, with out moving his lips.  
  
"Kai?" Oliver asked.  
  
"What?" Kai said turning to see them.  
  
"So what, are you?" Johnny asked.  
  
Kai walked into the living room and ignoring the question and sitting on his chair. He turned on the TV and watches a horror movie.  
  
"Kai, answer us!" Robert said.  
  
Kai just stand there, starring at the TV.  
  
"Kai?" Tyson asked.  
  
Kai turned around to look at the group and said, " What? are you guys looking at me like that?"  
  
"Kai, are you okay?" Rei asked.  
  
"I'm fine, and don't looking at me like that!" kai said, while changing the channels.  
  
Everyone looked at each other and then looked back at kai.  
  
"Umm.. .Kai?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Yeah, what?' kai asked.  
  
"Do feel different?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Different?" kai asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah!" Robert said.  
  
Just then kai changed back to the mean kai and glared at them  
  
"Don't you losers, have better things to do?" kai asked.  
  
"Losers?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Yes, losers!" kai said, while an evil smile!  
  
"I'll show you losers!" Johnny said, running to kai.  
  
Johnny tried to punch, but kai was to fast! Again Johnny punched, but missed.  
  
"Is that all you got, freak!" kai said, grinning.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr." Johnny said, flying at kai.  
  
Johnny missed kai and up punching the wall. Kai was moving to fast for Johnny.  
  
"You missed, Johnny boy!" kai said  
  
"This is boring!" kai said, walking up to Johnny and stopped.  
  
Johnny and kai both starred at each other.  
  
"My turn!" kai said smiling.  
  
Kai was getting ready to punch Johnny, when Rei stepped in.  
  
"Kai, stop!" Rei said.  
  
"Grrr. kai growled.  
  
"Kai, please stop!" Rei said.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrr."Kai growled again.  
  
"This is not like you!" Rei said.  
  
Kai stopped growling and stood up and glared at Rei and the others. He turned his head; the direction the Kevin was in. He gave an evil grin. Kevin gulped.  
  
"So, your afraid!" kai said, while walking forward to Kevin.  
  
"No!" Kevin said.  
  
"Are you sure?" kai said, grinning  
  
"Yes!" Kevin said.  
  
"Then we should test that out!" Kai said, with an evil voice.  
  
Kai ran fast towards Kevin and knocked him down. Kevin was lying on the floor and was picked up by kai. Kai was holding Kevin by the collar.  
  
"I thought you said you were not afraid!" kai asked.  
  
Kevin just starred at kai, with fear.  
  
"You want to se something?' kai whispered to Kevin.  
  
"Sure!" Kevin said.  
  
Kai's face started to change into the monster with teeth and claws and black eyes.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Kevin screamed, in fear!  
  
Kai dropped Kevin and changed back. He walked to the kitchen and disappeared.  
  
Everyone ran to Kevin's side and tried to help.  
  
"Kevin, you okay?' Oliver asked.  
  
Kevin starred ahead, in fear!  
  
"Kevin?" Mariah asked.  
  
"I saw it!" Kevin said.  
  
"Saw what?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I saw it! I saw kai's true form!" Kevin said, looking up at Tala.  
  
"Kai's true form?" Tala asked.  
  
"Yes!" it was horrible! And I saw kai's other side!" Kevin said.  
  
"Other side?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Yes, the one that we know!" Kevin said.  
  
"So where is kai the one we know?" Max asked.  
  
"The kai we know is trapped, in his own body!" Kevin said.  
  
"Oh, that explains a lot!" Rei said.  
  
Everyone looked up at Rei and starred.  
  
"Umm.Kenny can you please do a search on the new bladers?" Rei said.  
  
"Sure!" Kenny said, getting up and walking to his laptop.  
  
"Tala?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Tala asked.  
  
"Can you and the demolition boys go and fine kai?" Rei asked.  
  
"Umm.yeah!" Tala said.  
  
"Why us?' Ian asked.  
  
"You guys are stronger than kai, right!" Rei said.  
  
"Yeah, that's true!" Bryan said.  
  
"Lets go!" Spencer said.  
  
The demolition boys ran out of the house trying to find kai.  
  
"Mariah and the excuse me rest of the white tigers! Can you please see fine Kevin is okay?" Rei said.  
  
"Yes, no problem!" lee said, while he and the others help Kevin.  
  
"Tyson and max! Can you go find Dranzer?" Rei asked.  
  
"Sure!" Tyson and max said, before running up stairs.  
  
"Johnny?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Why don't you go with Tyson and max!" Rei said.  
  
"Sure!" Johnny said, running upstairs.  
  
Rei walked around the room, trying to figure out something.  
  
"Robert, what are the percents that we get the other kai back, with out killing him?" Rei asked.  
  
"Umm.. I have to say 1 in a million that we get the kai we know back, with out killing him!" Robert said, trying to help.  
  
"One in a million?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes, Rei!" Robert said.  
  
"Rei?" Kenny called.  
  
Rei and the majestic ran over to Kenny and sat.  
  
"I found them!" Kenny said.  
  
"We found them!" Dizzi said.  
  
"Sorry Dizzi! Anyway the team we found their names is the reaper!" Kenny said.  
  
"The reaper?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yes but, that is not their real name!" Kenny said.  
  
"Okay?" Enrique asked.  
  
"Their real name is the soul snatchers! They collect souls from humans! They need ten souls!" Kenny said.  
  
"For what?" Oliver asked, Kenny!  
  
"Hang on!" Dizzi said.  
  
"RRRREEEEIII?" Tyson called, running down the stairs.  
  
"Tyson what is it?' Rei asked.  
  
"We found Dranzer!" max said, happily.  
  
"Good!" Rei said.  
  
"Here are their pictures!" Kenny said, bring up pictures.  
  
The pictures of the team were brought up, but one was not there, the leader picture was not there.  
  
"Wow! There are a lot of them!" Max said.  
  
"In the team there are 25 members! You guys better be aware but them, they like to bug people!" Kenny said.  
  
Just the voice came on the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Come in, Rei! Over!" Tala said.  
  
"What Tala? Over!" Rei said.  
  
"You would wish you were down here to see this! Over!" Tala said.  
  
"What is it? Over!" Rei said.  
  
"There are tons of bladers here and I mean tons! Over" Tala said.  
  
"Do you see kai? Over!" rein asked.  
  
"Yes, we see kai! He is standing there on the big rock! Over" Tala said.  
  
"Okay? What is he doing?" Rei asked.  
  
"Umm.. we better leave Rei! Over!" Tala said.  
  
"Why? Over!' Rei said.  
  
"They spotted us and.ummmm. holy shit! We'll talk to you when we get back! Over!" Tala said, running.  
  
The demolition boys ran as fast as their legs can go. But Ian was running behind.way behind and he kept on falling. Spencer noticed that Ian wasn't behind him, so he stopped and ran back. He finally found Ian laying on the ground covering his head and hr ran to him. Spencer grabbed Ian, and ran really fast. They finally made it out of the cave and headed to the blader's house.  
  
"What are they?" Bryan asked, while running.  
  
"I gathered they are not human!" Spencer said.  
  
"Look we made it!" Ian said, pointing to the house.  
  
They quickly ran into the house and slammed the door shut. They walked into the room and fell on to the couch.  
  
"So how did it go?" Tyson asked.  
  
"How did it go? HOW DID IT GO? YOU CAN TRY RUNNING FOR YOUR LIFE, WHILE 25 BLADERS ARE AFTER YOU!" Spencer yelled at Tyson.  
  
"Guys, please! We have to find out! What is going on here!" Rei said.  
  
"Sorry!" Spencer said.  
  
Just then the door opened, and kai walked in. 


End file.
